The Assassin Of Importance
by Frimia Thorson
Summary: Ebba is a young Nord assassin who finds herself in the midst of adventure, destiny, and even a romance she didn't see coming. These are her adventures.
1. Chapter 1

_The Assassin of Importance_

_Ch. 1_

"By Ysmir! You're the Dragonborn!" a Whiterun guard announces, sheathing his sword.

I stare down at the dragon we just took down. _They're strong, but killable, _I think. _Sure didn't look killable at Helgen._ "Dragonborn? Are you joking?" I ask, looking from face to face of every guard now surrounding me. _But...what just happened anyways? That jolt of energy; raw power that surged through me...that just wasn't normal._

"That's nonsense! This little girl is NOT the Dragonborn. Nord or no," another guard bites, eyeing me offensively.

"Let her prove it then. Do a shout," the first says, his voice thick with a Nord accent.

_A shout? There was a word when that power entered me...what was it.._"FUS!" I shout. Several guards are knocked backward onto their rears.

"You-you ARE the Dragonborn. By the nines!"

I adjust the bow on my back and pick up an arrow off the ground. "I-I should get back to the Jarl," I announce, turning my back on the dragon carcass and gawking Whiterun guards. I start back down the path leading away from the guard tower and back into Whiterun.

I step through the gates and see two Redguard men arguing with a guard. _Straight from Hammerfell, no doubt. _I ignore them entirely, not wanting to be bothered by another useless task. But just as I start toward Dragon's Reach a booming voice echoes through the misty air and causes the ground and structures to tremble, showering the townspeople with loose pebbles.

"What WAS that?" I whisper. I steady myself and look to the sky. _It can't be another dragon. Those things will be the end of Skyrim if we're not careful. _Finding no disturbances in the heavens, I hurry to Dragon's Reach and approach the Jarl.

"You have done Whiterun a great service...Dragonborn," the Jarl smiles. "I award you the title, Thane of Whiterun. I also am assigning you a Housecarl. She will be waiting for you outside. Now, we must speak of your destiny, Dragonborn; and all of Skyrim's for that matter."

"I can't really be Dragonborn, can I?" I question. Everyone eyes me disapprovingly. "Or maybe I can..." I mumble unintelligibly.

"You must go to the Greybeards. Didn't you hear them summon you upon your return to Whiterun? They have been waiting for you, Dragonborn."

"For me?"

"Yes, child. Now, go. Make haste," he demands.

I nod slightly and take my leave. Astrid will know what to do. I'll go there first.

I mount Shadowmere and ride hard and fast to the outskirts of Falkreath. I tie my steed to a scrawny tree just outside the Sanctuary door and enter into my home.

_Astrid Knows Best_

"Astrid!" I call. She turns around from her maps and smiles.

"Greetings, Ebba. What brings you here? Don't you have an Emperor to assassinate?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"Not until tomorrow. I got kind of side-tracked anyways. We killed this dragon, you see, and I-" - I stop, trying to think of an appropriate word - "I absorbed it's power. A guard said I was The Dragonborn." I laugh at her reaction. "Yes, I know. I thought it was absurd at first, too. But, there is truth to what he said. I..can shout. And the Greybeards have summoned me. So I've come to you, Astrid, to ask if I should go."

"I see," she says quietly, taking a seat in one of the hard, stone chairs lining the wall. Her eyebrows knit together as she obviously puts much thought into what she says next. "You should go, Ebba. It could be beneficial. But wait until AFTER your contract. We won't have another opportunity like this. Kill The Gourmet, take his palce, and assassinate the Emperor. It is important to The Dark Brotherhood's reputation. It lies in your hands, Listener." I note the way she enunciates the word_ important. _As if everything is riding on me..then again, isn't it always?

Her eyes glisten with something I cannot place. It isn't pride, or respect. But jealousy. _She wishes she was Listener. She wishes she was the one restoring The Dark Brotherhood._

"Yes, of course," I agree. "I understand completely. Thank you, Astrid. I'll leave first thing in the morning." I yawn, and it makes me realize how tired I actually am.

"Sleep. You'll need your strength," she says, getting up to examine her maps once more.

I nod in agreement and start toward the sleeping quarters.

I climb up the rickety old hanging steps and fall down onto a bed. I have no time to even think if it's mine or not. I'm already fast asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

_The Gourmet_

I pull up to an old inn and slide off Shadowmere. I sneak in through a window in the back. I manage to slip, undetected, into the lower quarters. There, pacing, is The Gourmet. I smile behind my dark cowl. _So vulnerable, those are always too easy._ I slip up behind him and hold a poisoned dagger to his throat.

"Who-who are you!" he demands, choking slightly when I apply more pressure onto his neck.

"Your greatest fear," I growl, my cowl muffling my words and making him quiver and cry out in fear. I slap my other hand over his mouth in time and slit his throat brutally. I take his Writ of Passage and throw his body into a large barrel near the end of the room. I clean up some blood splattered on the floor and loot his room for gold.

_Only 15 gold pieces? He's a rich and famous chef and all he has is 15 gold? Pathetic._

I take to the shadows and escape back to Shadowmere. I ride as fast as I dare Shadowmere to go and we arrive at the Sanctuary in time to show Festus the Writ of Passage. He nods his approval and sends me off to Solitude to kill an Emperor.

"Exit out through this door," Astrid shows me an exit on a map. "I have arranged for that escape route to be 'unguarded' long enough for you to make your way OUT of Solitude."

"Understood."

Astrid looks me in the eye and smiles. Her smile isn't of the friendly sorts, but of the sly and sneaky. The smile of a true assassin. "Sithis be with you," she says quietly. She poors a glass of wine and sits down in her usual seat. "Make the Dark Brotherhood proud, Ebba."

I nod and leave the Sanctuary to make my way to Solitude.

I change into a fine blue dress and braid back my blonde hair. I stash my armor and bow in the bushes outside of Solitude. "Wish me luck, Shadowmere," I whisper as I stroke his ebony mane.

He whinnies in response and I kiss his nose. "I'll be back, I promise. Safe and sound. We'll make a name for The Dark Brotherhood once again."

He seems to like the idea; as do I.

_Betrayal_

A Penitus Oculatus agent and his men stand, waiting for me on the bridge when I come out the exit Astrid instructed me to. _I thought she said this exit wouldn't have any guards? _"Hello there, Ebba," the leader spits out.

I stay silent.

"You would have to be a fool to think that oaf was the Emperor," he laughs maliciously.

_Not the Emperor?_

"You seem surprised. You see, we knew about your little scheme. And we struck a deal with your leader. The Dark Brotherhood lives on and we get... YOU." He smiles. "But unfourtanetly for you and your companions, I changed my mind. All you assassins deserve to DIE for what you've done. So your little Sanctuary's being put to the knife now." He sighs gratefully. "Get her boys," he roars.

_Astrid betrayed me! Oh, but my family. Surely they'll be killed if I don't do something. Backstabbing or not; I can't let even Astrid die at the hands of these ruffians. _

I reach for my bow instinctly, but I find an empty space. _The bushes! I left everything there with Shadowmere. I have to get out of here. But how..?_

I frantically look around. Forward is blocked by oncoming men who are both armed and armored. I most certainly can't go BACK. So I have to go... down. I glance and see thick bushes directly to my right, below the bridge. I look directly at the Penitus Oculatus agent and wink. I do an elobarate flip off the side of the bridge and land perfectly in the underbrush. I retaliate quickly and run as fast as I can to the gates of the city.

I grab my armor and my bow out of the bushes. Stashing the armor into my saddlebag and strapping the bow on my back, I jump on Shadowmere and whisper, "Go, Shadowmere. We have a sanctuary to save!" Almost as if he can understand me, he takes off as fast as I've ever seen a horse go.

_Fire and Smoke_

When I reach the outskirts of Falkreath twenty Penitus Oculatus agents block the path to my home; to my family. I take them down with the help of Shadowmere and my Spectral Assassin spirit.

"Haste," the spirit says to me. "Else all is lost!"

I nod and run down the path. I reach the Sanctuary door to find smoke billowing out of the cracks and an almost unrecognizable corpse hanging from the same treeI had tied Shadowmere to just yesterday.

I run to the body, turning it around to face me. "Festus!" I choke. "Oh, Festus." I fight back the tears of loss that threaten to roll down my ash-covered face. "I will kill every single one of those brutes, Festus," I whisper to the old man, who I never really knew, but had come to respect and care for. "You wait and see."

_I wish I could get him out of this wretched tree, but there's no time. _

I push open the door, and leave it propped open with a stone. Smoke blows out and smacks me square in the face. I put on my cowl to keep from choking completely. Almost immeadiately I kill two Penitus Oculatus agents standing in the front hall. Advancing on, I see Arnbjorn fall to the ground, lifeless. I run to his side. "Arnbjorn!" I yell over the roaring of fames. I almost scream as flaming rock crashes violently to the ground, cutting me off from Arnbjorn.

I search the whole sanctuary, I'm about to give up hope when I see Nazir, fighting off an agent.

I rush to his defense, sending an arrow straight through the agent's heart.

"Ebba!" he cries. He jumps down off the upper level and wraps his arms around me in a hug. "We have to get Babette and get out of here! NOW!" We try to make it to the only exit, but it is impossible with the smoke and the flames licking our armor and burning our faces. Nazir sees me struggling to go on, with all the smoke in my lungs, I'm slow and my throat burns with every jagged breath, and he takes my hand in his. He has, undoubtedly, been breathing the bulk of the smoke far less of a time than I have. He pulls me on, until I collapse. He kneels down and holds me in his arms.

"Go..." I croak. The simple word sends my throat into a frenzy and pain through my whole body.

"I'm not leaving you," he says.

I shake my head and motion for him to go. He looks reluctantly towards the path leading to the exit where Babette is standing, looking nervously on.

I can't be sure, for all the smoke posioning my eyesight, but I think I see a tear slide down his dark cheek. He kisses my forhead and gently lays me back down.

I am about to give in to the heat; let go and allow the smoke to swallow me whole and the fire feed upon my desecrated corpse, when I hear a voice. It is welcomed, and familiar. Closing my eyes, I relish it. Then, it hits me what that sweet voice is saying.

"Come, child, embrace your mother. It is the only way to live," it urges.

I get on my knees and crawl, slowly, towards the voice. I open a door and climb inside a cool, clean space. I am aware of a growing strength just above my head, but for the life of me, I can't place where I am. I was here... once before. I breathed this air... once before. It was a different time then. Almost a different world; seperate from that of a burning home...my home.

I start to cough, and cough, and cough until my ribs ache with pain. I sigh defeatedly as my last memory of sweet Nazir, and darling Babette enter my exhausted mind.

"Give in, child, all is well," the voice encourages at last.

I listen, and give in. I slip into an eerily peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Assassin of Importance_

_Ch. 2_

My eyes flutter open unexpectedly. _How long have I been here? And where is here?_

"I'm telling you, Nazir, she went in there!" a small, vulnerable voice says.

"Okay, okay. Let's have a look." Something makes a _thump_ against solid metal to my right, and it is followed by a gruff groan. "I think I got it."

Suddenly the force that has been holding me up for Ysmir-knows-how-long, gives out and I tumble to the ground. I gasp for air and frantically look around, but I'm aware that my eyes still burn faintly from the smoke.

"Hello, Sunshine," a voice calls. I look up and find Nazir standing over me.

"Nazir?" _How is he alive? _I look to his left and there stands a young girl. If you didn't know any better you'd think she was a helpless child, but one look into her blood-red eyes would suggest differently. "Hello, Babette."

She smiles. "You climbed in the coffin. That was smart."

I laugh. "Well, it wasn't exactly my idea. The Night Mother…called to me. She told me to get in there. I listened, 'fore I thought I had no other choice." I shake my head, trying to get that last memory of Nazir out of my mind.

"Ebba, I hate to put this on you now, but it's...Astrid. She's alive."

"Barely," Babette adds grimly, throwing her head to the side and casting her gaze downwards.

"Astrid…" I say the name like it is poison on my tongue. I pull my knees up to my chest. _No matter what she's done, I can't hate her. She was my leader. _

_And she betrayed you, _my inner conscious adds negatively.

I sigh. _I'm right._

"Are you okay, Ebba?" Nazir stoops down and puts a dark hand on my arm. "It's okay if you don't want to see her, I honestly wouldn't blame you a bit."

"No, no…I'll go. But, I want to look around first, if that's okay."

"Not much left to look at, Ebs," Babette announces, shaking her small head.

"I figured as much, but still." I get up with some pain in my lower back. I stretch and every muscle I have seems to pop with intensity.

I glance assuredly at Babette and Nazir, and I start up into the other parts of the Sanctuary. If it isn't burnt, it's collapsed; if it hasn't collapsed yet, it soon will. I run my fingers over the stain glass window with an eerie depiction of Sithis, finding it unharmed, I smile. _Sithis prevails yet again, _I laugh.

My last stop is in the upper quarters. I look at the pile of ashes and scattered metal and close my eyes. _This can't be my home. It just can't be._

I open my eyes, very slowly and as I go to return to Babette and Nazir, a glint of gold catches my eye. I walk carefully over rubble, ash, and sharp objects to get to the corner where it sticks out jaggedly.

I squat down and pull the treasure out, it takes a bit of pulling, but I finally get it free. _An amulet? _

I blow on it to get the ash and dirt off and rub it wonderingly. It is gold with a circle charm and intricate carvings and a fine-set emerald stone. I can't be sure, but it feels as though it is magical. It radiates a warmth that reminds me of sunshine and fields of tall grasses.

I slip it, sentimentally, over my head and let it hang against my dark armor. I stand back up and with one final glance over my shoulder, I return back to my only family left now.

_A Contract_

"I'm ready to see her," I announce from the far doorway.

Nazir turns and nods, sighing. I follow him back up the steps that lead to the exit of the Sanctuary and into Astrid's room – or what is left of it, anyways.

At first, I don't notice the charred and bloody body that is positioned in an odd fashion, with candles all around it.

Then, I look down and see her. _What kind of sick- _

"Astrid!" I demand.

She groans and tilts her ugly head toward me. "Ebba," she sighs. "I betrayed you…"

"I know," I spit. "Trust me, Astrid, I KNOW."

"That is why I have prayed to the Night Mother. And now I offer you a contract, your last to be assigned by me."

"If you think for a second, I would accept anything you had to offer you have another thing coming, you—"

"Listen to me. The contract is for my head, Ebba. Kill me."

I frown deeply. _There's nothing I want more than to see her pay, but like this? Is this what I want; to murder family?_

That's when I realize: I am no better than Astrid, or any other assassin who is truly good at their trade. I like killing, and this harlot betrayed me. She got her husband and Sanctuary destroyed at the hands of the enemy; our only enemy: those who threaten our power.

"Fine," I state, simply. "I will accept the contract. And you will die by my own hand."

"Take this; the blade of woe."

I crouch down and pick up the shimmering dagger that lay beside her disfigured, mutilated body. I lean close to her face and whisper in her ear, "You saw this coming, didn't you, Astrid? From the moment Cicero dubbed me Listener, you knew I'd become a powerful assassin and you don't want anyone to have more power than you. That's why you set me up, isn't it? You were jealous and worried. Worried I'd steal your place as head of this Sanctuary. Well, guess what, your plan failed, and not only have you lost your husband and your life, but you have lost your power. I am leader now, Astrid and I will make sure that I do what you failed to. I will make the Dark Brotherhood feared in Skyrim once again!"

She opens her mouth to speak and I slide the poisoned blade across her burnt throat. "I am done with your rules and excuses, Astrid."

A guttural noise escapes her throat and her eyes glaze over, her body going completely limp.

"And it is done," I whisper.

Nazir looks back into the room. "Ebba, we need to talk."

I wasn't even aware he had exited the room; I was so consumed with my anger towards Astrid.

"Yes, of course." _I am the leader now, after all._

I get off my knees and follow him back into the main room. That's when I realize the small waterfall that feeds into the shallow pool has dried up and has left a dry bank in its place.

"That Dawnstar Sanctuary Cicero had been going to, is it possible to go there?" Nazir asks.

I try to think back, but my head is clouded with too many thoughts and worries. "Yes, I think it would be possible. We have to get this," – I motion to the Night Mother's coffin – "there."

"I can have that arranged," Babette speaks up. "I have a friend, she should be able to get that onto a carriage and over to Dawnstar."

"It is settled then, the Dark Brotherhood will relocate. Babette, get that friend of yours here as soon as possible; and Nazir, start working on getting some new recruits. I also want you to find me the true Emperor's whereabouts. I think he is due a visit from the Dark Brotherhood," I laugh.

They both nod in agreement. _Here I am, leading._

"I have some business to take care of elsewhere. I'll be at Dawnstar as soon as I can."

I turn around, not wanting to see the faces of the people who are now not only my family, but my assassins. I have to command them correctly, or else we could fail. Once again, it's all riding on me; but then again, when is it not?

_The Man of the Storm_

I dismount Shadowmere and pull him to a rock overhang. I tie his reins to a small, but heavy rock so he can move around freely and graze.

I pull out a slightly rotten apple from my saddlebags and bite into it. I then spread out a thin blanket under the protection of the rocks. Staring out into the fading sunlight I blink rapidly to keep from falling asleep right away. It doesn't help, however and I slip into subtle unconsciousness.

I hear a great, thundering _boom_, followed by an eerie streak of lightning that paints the sky with electric intensity.

_There was somebody out there. _More lightning. _There, right past Shadowmere. Though, he hardly seems hostile._

"Ho, there, friend!" I call out, raising my voice to be heard above the violent storm.

More lightning. _He's getting closer._ _Better safe than sorry. _I load my bow and have it at the ready.

The figure emerges from the rain and takes shelter under my little rock overhang, catching me off-guard.

I see him quite clearly now. He is a young man, around my age of eighteen, with golden blonde hair that falls in beautiful cascades around his pale, scarred face. He smiles generously. "Thank you, kind lady," he says. _Definitely Nord._

"It's no bother," I reply. He flips his head over and gives it a slight shake, running his hands through his hair to get the water out.

Coming to my senses, I say absentmindedly, "Oh, how rude of me; your armor is soaked. I have some tunics in my saddlebags."

_Great, now you're distracted, by a man of all things. Focus on your task at hand, you have an organization to save._

"Thank you, miss, but it isn't necessary," he laughs. "Though, it would be appreciated," he adds.

I smile, but not at his indecision or joking manner, but at the beauty of his laugh. It's like liquid gold rolling off his tongue. _I'm blushing. By Ysmir, I am blushing! _

I turn away quickly and go to the corner of my shelter and search through my saddlebags. I pull out a light grey tunic and black miner's pants I looted from a bandit. "Here, you go. I'll uh – I'll just turn around, while you…you know." I blush again and mentally curse myself.

I face the blank stone and pull my knees to my chest. I listen to rhythmic sounds of him unbuckling his armor. _It was of nice make, and fine quality. He has to be a warrior._ Finally, I hear the rustle of cloth and he tells me I can turn back around.

"My name is Ebba," I smile, holding my hand out to him.

He takes it gratefully and shakes it slightly. "Arnkell. Thank you for providing me with these clothes and a dry place. You are too kind."

"It's no problem," I repeat. I look down at the slightly wet groundand then back up to Arnkell. "What are you doing out in this storm, exactly? I haven't seen many travelers on this route; bandits, thieves, and any other idiot willing to take well-armed guards on, but no travelers. You are obviously no guard, or no simple traveler."

He laughs humbly. "You could say that. I am a warrior from Markarth; I'm headed to Falkreath to search for a man by the name of Freyner. I don't suppose you've heard of him?"

"I can't say I have. I haven't spent much time in Falkreath." _Now the outskirts of Falkreath? I've spent a great deal of time there._

"I'm beginning to doubt his existence." He picks up a twig off the ground and twirls it in his strong hand.

"Why are you looking for this man?" I question, eager to know everything about this beautiful man of the storm.

"He stole something…valuable from a friend of mine. An enchanted sword, passed down from generations of his family. But, his wife is expecting and he refused to leave her side. I agreed to go for him."

"A loyal friend," I assure. _On top of many things._

"I hate to ask more of you, my lady, but is there anyway you could travel with me to Falkreath and help me retrieve the sword? I have suspicions that he may have hired thugs to protect him. He knows I'm coming."

_Say no. Say no. Say no. _"Oh, of course; I was headed to Falkreath myself to gather supplies." _Liar._

"You have my…many thanks….Ebba," he says, smiling mysteriously.

"We can pack up when this storm passes," I announce, handing him a blanket. "It may get cold."

"Thank you, again." He wraps himself in the thin blanket and I start a small fire in the empty space between us. It roars to life and lights up his Nordic face. "You're an assassin." _A statement, not a question._

I look up from the tiny fire and grin. "Observant. What gave it away?"

"I've seen that steed before in my travels. Always a dark, menacing figure upon it; not you, I suspect, they were never as pretty. And your armor in the corner," – he flips his head toward my heap of armor - "it has the hand of Sithis on the chest."

I blush again. _A man calls you pretty and you swoon. Ebba, dear, grow a spine. _"Impressive."

"Don't think you have to defend yourself with me, though. I have known plenty of assassins in my life and they all prove to be honorable people, indeed; kind-hearted, most of them. I think they're just misunderstood. You obviously aren't malicious or evil."

_If you only knew. _I laugh. "Give it some time, Arnkell. Inform me if you change your mind."

He looks at me with piercing blue eyes and laughs. "I doubt I will. I owe you my life," – He stands and bows, deeply – "I would have perished in this storm. And you have agreed to retrieve a sword for a man you have never met. Ebba, you are honorable and worthy of following. After we retrieve the sword, command me, and I shall obey."

I look at him, far too stunned for words. "Thank – Thank you."

He sits back down and snuggles into the worn blanket I provided him and sighs deeply. He's asleep in seconds flat. I stay up the rest of the night, keeping watch. I would not be taken surprise again by a beautiful stranger emerging from a raging storm.


	3. Chapter 3

The Assassin of Importance

Ch.3

Arnkell rolls over and grins up at me. "Have you been awake ALL night?"

I frown deeply. "Yes. I did mention before there were many bandits on this route. Don't want to get robbed do you?" I spit. The fact is, I sounded bitter and I know it. I can't stand the fact this stranger has gotten the best of me. I can't afford distractions, and here I am, distracted.

"Would you rather I leave?" he asks, his blue eyes filling with sadness.

_Why don't you just ruin everything? _"No, Arnkell. That's….not how I meant to come across. I'm being rude and I apologize. The thing is, I need to know how long getting this sword will take."

I see the doubt sweep across his pale face then. "I don't know, Ebba. I…am sorry. Is there a prior promise you must keep? If so, I understand."

"You could say that," I sigh. "Listen, I will help you, because I promised to. But afterwards, I cannot promise you can continue to travel with me."

"I have to repay you somehow, and I don't have much gold."

I wave my hand, brushing him off. "No, I don't want your gold."

We both look at the ground in awkward silence. "We should…get going," I announce, standing. I bend slightly to avoid hitting my head on the rock ceiling. "I am going to go wash off in the lake just north of here. Be on your guard."

I step over the dead fire and cause stray ashes to stir into the air. Arnkell moves over so I can get my armor. "You too," he says with the same bitterness I had addressed him with when he awoke.

I nod. _You deserved that one. _

Sadly, I know that's true.

_A Flashback and an Unexpected Visitor_

I clutch my armor to my chest with one arm and use my other to take Shadowmere's reins. "Come on, Shadowmere," I say soothingly.

He whinnies in response and I laugh gently. _At least someone is in a good mood this morning, right?_

I walk over to the small dirt path that leads to the lake I had spotted coming in yesterday with Shadowmere at my side. I sigh when I see the sun glinting off the crystal water in a magical way that dances joyfully off Shadowmere's blood-colored eyes when he puts his head down to get a drink. _It's beautiful. And here I thought everything good had burnt down along with the Sanctuary. Shows how little I know._

I find a patch of bushes and drooping trees that provides a perfect shelter from anyone who would choose to ambush me. Slipping my long tunic off, I step into the freezing water. I close my eyes and let the sunlight bake on my pale skin.

_Suddenly, I am back in the Sanctuary, wading in the small pool. The comforting sound of Arnbjorn mending his sword floats to my ears, Babette recalls the story of her latest assassination, and Festus grumbles about us "younglings". _

_Nazir looks at me in my tunic, wading in the pool and smiles to himself. I shift uncomfortably, the water lapping at my revealed legs. I dive under and come back up with a mushroom of sorts. I roll it between two fingers and examine it carefully. I decide to take it to Babette._

_I crawl out of the shallow pool and approach her where she is sitting, dangling her legs over the side of a stone wall like a child. "Anything you can do with this?" I ask, hopping up beside her. _

_She takes it from me. "I can, thanks." She jumps down and runs off to her alchemy lab. Nazir comes and takes her place. _

"_You seem troubled," he says, looking at me._

_I laugh ironically. "Listener; I am Listener. And now, I am Dragonborn? Is there an end to the titles; the destinies?" I look down at my feet that now sting with a fresh coldness from the chilled water._

"_You can't run from destiny. We are all born into it; important, or no." _

_I smile. "I supposed you are right." He looks away from me. "Thank you, Nazir. I mean it," I say timidly. _

"_You are my family, Ebba; Listener, Dragonborn, or just a plain assassin. Always remember that."_

"_I will." I take his hand and give it a friendly squeeze._

A rustle in the bushes behind me brings me frantically out of my unexpected flashback and with cat-like reflexes I swipe my bow of the bank and load it, pointing it defensively in the direction of the noise.

Arnkell is suddenly thrown out of the bushes, tied and gagged like an animal. He now lies, wiggling, at my feet. He looks pleadingly into my eyes, and I silence him with an expression of utter dread.

I keep my bow pointed to the bushes, unaware that I am in my underclothes and soaking wet. I am still stunned from the flashback of a time when I had no worries about leading, saving, or protecting anybody. "Put the bow down," A familiar voice calls. "Pleeeease."

_That is not a voice easily, forgotten. _"Cicero?" I ask, my arrows still trained into the thick undergrowth. "Cicero, if it's you come out now," I demand. _I half-expected him dead by now._

Cicero emerges in his jester's clothing. They're ripped badly and his hat is missing, and he adorns only one shoe. "I found the Listener!" He sing-songs, jumping up and down in circles.

"Cicero! Did YOU tie him up like this?" I scream at the insane man, putting down my bow and pointing to Arnkell.

"Oooooh! Cicero HAD to get the Listener's attention! He HAD to! He heard the harlot, Astrid is dead!" He laughs insanely. "Dead, dead, DEAD."

"Cicero," I say warningly. "Calm down and untie my friend."

"Oooooh yes, yes of COURSE!" He unties the hefty knots holding Arnkell. As soon as his arms are free he jumps up and tries to attack Cicero.

"Arnkell!" - I warn, grabbing him by his waist. - "Stop."

He looks back at me, like a wounded animal. "This…idiot tied me up! Then gave me to you, for – a what – a peace offering!" He screams. His face flushes with anger and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Ebba. You didn't deserve that." He looks at me regretfully and I can't help but forgive him.

That's when his eyes float downwards and he realizes I'm still in only my underclothes. We both blush. He takes off the jacket he had been wearing, and drapes it around my now-shivering body.

I thank him with my eyes and turn to Cicero who still dances in a happy circle. "Why are you here?" I demand.

"Oooooh! Straight to the point, the Listener is! Cicero came to aid the Listener."

"Well, go back to wherever you came from, Cicero. I don't need any more of your so-called _help_."

His face crumbles. "But….Cicero lives for the Listener."

I sigh, defeated. "Go to the Dawnstar Sanctuary, Cicero. Tell Nazir I sent you. And be careful, okay? Here's some gold. Buy some new clothes and hire a carriage to take you there." I hand him enough gold to get him there with new clothes and a hot meal.

"Oh! Thank you Listener! Thank you!" he cries, skipping gaily back down the dirt path.

Arnkell and I wait for him to be completely gone and he laughs. I'm surprised by his reaction. "I don't want to know," he announces, plopping down onto a grey rock and picking some grass.

I laugh as well, pulling the jacket around me tighter. "Somehow, I imagine you really don't."

"I saw you in the water when he was waiting to throw me at you. You were holding your hands out, running water through them absentmindedly. Your eyes…they looked…utterly lost," he says, quiet, but knowingly. "Are you okay?" he asks a few moments later, taking me by the shoulders.

"I…I had a flashback; if you call it that," I whisper, my voice sounding hollow and distant in my ears.

"I see," he nods.

"I'm not always a bag full of crazy you know," I joke.

"Well, why not? I happen to like crazy…very much, in fact," he whispers, getting closer to my face.

I start to panic. _No, don't kiss me. By the Divines, are you INSANE? _He stops only centimeters away from my worried face and he chuckles softly.

"You are a piece of work, Ebba," he laughs, pulling away and leaning up against a tree behind him. "God, you're shivering. Put your armor on; I'll turn around."

He does turn, and I pull on my armor, then my boots, then my gloves. I buckle it with shaking hands. My fingertips feel like ice, even inside my thick gloves. "Come on, I'll saddle Shadowmere," I say, pulling my thick blonde hair back into a ponytail that trails down my back.

He nods in response and follows Shadowmere and me back to the rock enclave. I drag out Shadowmere's dark saddle and buckle all the straps down tight enough to stay.

"Are you ready?" I ask, turning to Arnkell, who has now seated himself up on top of the rocks. He perches gracefully like an eagle watching its prey. He doesn't glance down for a second, even though it's quite a long way down and if he put his foot in the wrong place, or made a sudden movement he would come crashing down to the ground. He scans the sky and land beyond us. "Arnkell?" I call, sensitively.

He blinks rapidly and looks down at me. He jumps from rock to rock and finally makes his way to the earth below, landing in front of me. "The road ahead is clear. No signs of any bandits yet," he informs me.

I nod in admiration. _He was scouting ahead. Smart man._

I climb on the back of Shadowmere and he follows me. With this beautiful man of the storm clinging onto me tightly, I whisper to Shadowmere; only words, he and I can hear. With my command he takes off swiftly down the road and I sigh, remembering how truly distracted I have become.

_A False Sword_

I pull up to the gates of Falkreath and tie Shadowmere to a post and instruct the guard to keep an eye on him. He nods in agreement as I slip him 5 gold.

"Where is this – what did you say his name was?" I ask, glancing around the town.

A kid runs between Arnkell and me, almost knocking us off-balance. He laughs, looking at the small child who blushes apologetically. "Freyner; his name is Freyner."

I push open the door to the Dead Man's Drink. Suddenly, smells flood out and threaten to make me gag. Beer, sweat, blood and dirt all mix together to form one putrid smell.

I motion for Arnkell to stay back, and I slip my cowl up over my mouth. _You'd have to be a fool not to recognize an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood; I'll have that information in no time._

Luckily, the man didn't see me enter and when I lean on the bar he's wiping he looks up, startled. He takes in my armor, and my threatening, but uncaring demeanor. "Hello," I growl.

"Hello," he says, rushed and nervous.

"I'm looking for a man. The name is Freyner. I'm sure you know everyone in this town," I whisper, roughly, lowering my gaze so that my blue eyes pierce into his very soul.

He swallows. It is audible and gives me amusement. _I knew I'd get the information out of this spineless little man. _"He – he has a room here. It's…it's downstairs!" he stammers, tears forming in his eyes.

I pull back on my gaze and soften my expression. "Thank you, kind sir. I trust no one will hear of my visit to you, correct?" I say softly.

"Of….of course not! Just please, don't hurt me or my family… I don't have a bone to pick with anyone of the likes of you," he pleads desperately.

"I know you don't. But, speak, and we will have a problem." I touch his hand and I know my very touch repulses him and sends fear into his very core. It makes me smile behind my cowl. "I'll have the key to his room."

He nods and shakily takes keys out of his apron pocket. He thrusts a tiny gold one into my hand and shoos me away.

I motion for Arnkell and he follows me down into the lower quarters. Thankfully, no one is down there and we don't have to be too quiet.

"This is it," I say when the key turns in the rickety lock of an old, wooden door. I push it, and it sighs open.

"Empty," Arnkell whispers.

I shake my head and point to the wall. A hidden panel is visible only to a trained eye.

He nods and finds the button hidden in a chest. The door comes to life and slides open soundlessly, revealing old, wooden stairs.

I go first, my bow loaded and at the ready, followed by Arnkell with his greatsword in his hands.

We reach the bottom and I look around. I pull my cowl off in disbelief. Men and women line the walls, all dead. Blood drips from there wounds that are obviously major and probably the cause of death.

Arnkell goes to speak and I silence him. In the corner of the room is a small elf huddled in the corner. His back is to us and he pours over ancient texts.

I pull out the Blade of Woe, the same blade I used to cut Astrid's lying throat, and I reach behind him and hold it to his neck. He begins to tremble. "Freyner?" I whisper gruffly in his ear.

"Y-Yes?" he chokes out.

"Where's the sword?" I demand.

"Sword? What sword? I swear I don't know what you are talking about!"

I flick my head, motioning for Arnkell. "You stole Leerian's sword! I know you did, you lying son-of-a –"

I cut Arnkell off. _By the Divines, he is bad at negotiating._ "All we ask is you cooperate with us, Freyner. We wish you no harm," I assure. "We only want the sword."

"I don't have a sword!" he cries.

_He's telling the truth. Sithis, he's telling the truth._

"He – he's telling the truth, Arnkell. This man knows nothing of a sword."

"But, I do have a confession." Freyner pipes up. "This man – Leerian – you speak of, set you up. I was told there would be a fine warrior for my experiments. Though, it was never mentioned there would be a beautiful assassin to hold a poisoned dagger to my throat," he chuckles slightly.

"Beautiful, is it?" I ask, pushing the blade against his skin, just enough to cut into him. "Let's not think of me as that." He nods frantically and I release the pressure on his throat.

"Leerian set me up?" Arnkell asks, frightfully.

"I paid him 600 gold, up front," Freyner assures.

"You are practicing necromancy, aren't you, Freyner?" Arnkell questions.

Freyner nods again.

"Kill him." – Arnkell turns to go back up the stairs, obviously distraught – "No," he says, turning back. "First find out where Leerian is and THEN kill him."

I nod knowingly. Once Arnkell is out of sight and earshot, I ask my questions. Then, I slide the blade across the Dark Elf's throat and let him fall to the ground with an audible _thump._

_Betrayal Hurts. Revenge Heals._

"Arnkell," I call. "Arnkell, stop!" I grab him by his upper arm and he spins around violently.

"Why should I? It's over, Ebba! Go back to your Sanctuary and do what you have to. I don't care anymore! Leave!" His words sting. I don't know why, but they do, none the less.

"I'm not going back; not now. I promised I'd help you. And by the looks of it, you still need it. So, swallow your pride and let me help," I demand.

He smiles. "You would still help me, Ebba? After all this? I – I would be grateful for your assistance," he says, looking at the ground. _Why does this man intrigue me so?_

"He's in Solitude," I say simply.

"What?" he looks at me, his head falling a bit sideways, causing his blonde hair to flow perfectly.

"Leerian is in Solitude. We're going to pay him a…visit," I say 'visit' like we will be sitting down for evening tea and talking about the "good old days".

He frowns slightly. "Are you suggesting – You are, aren't you? Ebba…."

I stand on my tiptoes, my hand slipping up his arm and onto his broad shoulder. "Betrayal hurts. Revenge heals," I whisper charmingly in his ear.

He stares after me, his eyes lighting up, as I glide away from him and back to Shadowmere at the city gates.

_And here I thought you didn't WANT to be distracted by this man?_

_People change._


	4. Chapter 4

_The Assassin of Importance  
_

_Ch. 4_

Arnkell looks up at the huge city gates of Solitude. He breathes deeply. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Ebba?"

"Of course it is," I state, walking through the opening gates ahead of him.

"What if - what if Freyner was lying? Or was just...wrong?" He looks at me worriedly.

_This man is no assassin; do I really want to put him through this?_

I stop. "Arnkell," I sigh. The faded sunlight shines off his cascading, golden hair. "You…don't have to do this. I know…you aren't_ like_ me." - His eyes look at me oddly - "Don't look at me like that." - He looks at the ground, embarrassed - "Now, I'm not making you do anything. All I'm saying is: it'll help. What if this…Leerian, is out to kill you, Arnkell? What then?"

He looks up immediately.

_He knows I'm right._

"Ebba," he says, timidly. "I haven't exactly been honest with you..."

I suck in a quick breath of air and hold it in tightly. _By Sithis..._

"You see, I knew who you were the minute I spotted your horse, Shadowmere. Two hundred years ago there was a man by the name of Lucien Lachance."

I nod, showing him I'm listening. _Oh yes, I'm listening. I'm hanging on to this man's every word.  
_

"That man...was my grandfather of the sorts. My family has been assassins for over 200 years."

My eyes narrow at him. _What in the name of Sithis is this man going on about?_

"I see you're…puzzled or...you don't believe me."

"Arnkell, we are standing in the middle of Solitude. This isn't exactly the place to be discussing such a matter."

"You're right…as always. Come," - he motions - "to the Winking Skeever," he says, laughing slightly.

I skeptically follow behind him, entering into the quaint little inn.

_An Explanation_

Arnkell orders us two ales and we sit in a corner far out of earshot of the casual citizens.

After a moment of sipping our drinks, and listening to the beautiful, young bard's songs, I speak up. "Why?" I ask; not knowing what else to say.

"Why what?" He looks me in the eye. "Why didn't I tell you, or why did I ask you for your help?"

I contemplate it. _In all honesty, I don't know what I meant myself_. "Both," I reply.

"Well, I had headed out and almost immediately, I spotted you. You sat upon Shadowmere with an air of authority. You command respect, you know. I knew who you were the moment I saw you. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, you could be of help to me." - He pauses, taking a sip of ale - "I knew - or thought - Freyner had guards. But, obviously, that didn't turn out as expected. I could also tell by the way you held yourself that you were of skill. You could handle whatever Freyner had to throw at you."

I hold up a hand, silencing him. "Why did you ambush me in the storm like you did?"

He smiles proudly, laughing to himself. "Took you by surprised, didn't I? I don't know why I didn't just ask you on the road. I don't know why I didn't tell you my true identity to begin with either. I guess I thought that if you found me a mystery, you'd be more likely to help."

"I see," I whisper, nodding. Well, he was right on that part. "Why isn't your family in the Dark Brotherhood, now?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he trails. "It had something to do with a falling-out between my father and my grandfather. My dad didn't like the idea of killing people for a living; he just didn't enjoy the deed. My grandfather, however, was a cold-blooded killer."

"What about you, Arnkell?" I ask, quietly. My eyes melting intensely into his.

He shrugs, nonchalantly. "I don't know. I've never killed anyone, unless they gave me just cause; like attacking me on sight."

"You don't want to become your grandfather, do you? That's why you're so worried about killing Leerian."

His face crumbles into a worried heap and his eyes dart to the floor.

"You really know people. You can read them like a book, Ebba. Do you realize that?" he asks, a hint of something behind his voice that I just can't place.

I rest my cheek on the back of my hand and stare at him_. I do know it. And I relish it; I love it.  
_

"I'm the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Arnkell. You'd do best to remember that."

His eyes narrow, and his brow knits together as he stares into my eyes, searching for an answer to something he wants to know deep inside. I make my face blank and unreadable. This frustrates him.

"Is that a threat?" he asks, stunned.

"Of course not," I bite. "I was simply saying that I didn't become a killer, and a leader, simply by chance. I know my abilities and I know how to use them."

His face softens a bit. "I want Leerian dead more than anything...but I don't think I can do it."

I cast a glance over my shoulder at a shrouded figure across the room, watching us intently. I silence him with a hand and whisper, "Not the place." With my eyes, I gesture to the figure.

He nods. We casually rise from our seats and take our leave.

_A Death Wish_

I've never spent much time in Solitude, so I allow Arnkell to take the lead. As we walk through the streets, I realize the man from the Winking Skeever has followed us out.

I inform Arnkell and we try to shake him, but he simply refuses to let us be. So, I instruct Arnkell to keep walking and I tell him I'll deal with it.

Arnkell gladly listens and I shrink back into the shadows, disappearing immediately. I follow behind the man long enough for me to assess his weaknesses.

He limps slightly, revealing what must have been a childhood injury to his left leg. And he keeps his head poised downward, watching the ground. He also doesn't seem very alert. Seeing my chance, I leap out of the shadows, tackling him from his left side. We plunge to the ground behind a low-lying stone wall. I clamp my hand over his mouth and pull back the dark hood that shrouds his face.

A young, Imperial stares up at me with dark, frightened eyes. He shakes nervously under my grasp.

"Do you have a death wish boy?" I demand, removing my hand from his mouth. I throw him roughly up against the wall, holding his neck with enough pressure that tells him I mean business.

"And if I did?" he grunts.

"I'd be happy to oblige," I growl, bringing back my fist to punch the Imperial. Just as my fist is about to make contact with his pale skin, a strong hand wraps itself around my arm, bringing me to a stop.

I turn, angrily, to see Arnkell's worried face staring back at me with warning. "Don't," he commands.

I drop my hand, shaking his grip from my arm. "And why not?" I demand, crossing my arms defiantly.

"It's Leerian."

"Leerian? Why, he's just a boy."

Arnkell looks at Leerian, huddled in the corner. "He's twenty years of age," he says.

_By the divines. Twenty?_

Arnkell turns to Leerian. "Do you know we killed Freyner? Or that we know about your little plan?" he demands, angrily.

Leerian looks away, ashamed. "You wouldn't understand, Arnkell," he barks up to him. "You've always had everything handed to you on a silver platter! My family has been starving ever since Avella became ill. Freyner paid me. He promised me he'd have even more!" Tears now streak his grimy face.

"You sold me, Leerian! Sold me! I offered to go out of my way to retrieve a sword stolen from you! Do you understand what you have done!" Arnkell paces the small space between the stone walls.

"...I do. And I regret it, Arnkell. I do."

I sit my jaw in a jagged line_. That milk drinker is lying through his teeth_. I look up at Arnkell, who now has stopped pacing and is helping Leerian up from the cold ground.

"I understand your reasons, Leerian. And as hard as it is...I forgive you. Why didn't you just ask me for the gold?"

Leerian shrugs, casting a wink in my direction. "Didn't cross my mind."

I leap forward, throwing myself between Arnkell and the lying snake, ready to bite. I twist Leerian's arm around, thrusting the knife I had spotted just in time, out of his grip and to the ground with a clatter. I pin his body to the hard stone ground, face down and pierce my knee into his back.

"You regret it, do you? That's why you aim to murder him now? Finish him off?"

I look back at Arnkell. His face has crumbled, and his eyes stare down in disbelief at the man he had almost accepted back into his life. His eyes grow wide in grief, and then an instant fury replaces everything in his being.

"You - You were going to kill me yourself! What? Were you afraid I'd turn you in to the guard! You are a lying snake, Leerian! You deserve nothing more than death!" With rage and hurt, Arnkell roars forward with a dagger he had concealed at his waist. He stabs it precisely into Leerian's heart.

"We...should go, now," Arnkell whispers, staring in disbelief at the body of this dead man, once a friend to him; but betrayal changes all.

_Affairs of the Heart_

I jog after Arnkell as he storms furiously out of Solitude. He lumbers over to the carriage outside the stables. He looks graciously up at the carriage driver. "I need a ride to-"

"Arnkell!" - I grab his arm - "What are you doing?" I demand.

"Going home!"

I let my hand slide off his arm. "You're leaving? Just like that?" My eyes flutter slightly as I watch his face tense up into a frustrated jumble of emotions.

"You don't have to help me anymore, Ebba! Go back to your sanctuary! To your assassins!" he spits. He turns around, his back facing me, defeated.

"You're not a monster, Arnkell," I say, reading his thoughts once more. "If anyone's the monster, it's me. But, you know that, don't you? I see it in your eyes whenever you look at me. You see your grandfather in me and it frightens you. He frightened you. You can't even stand the sight of me. That's why you're running away now."

He takes a deep, ragged breath.

"Well, that's fine. Go. Next time, don't approach an assassin in the rain. The next one might not be so hospitable." I stomp off, my boots smacking against the dirt road with intimidating thumps.

I breathe deeply, trying to keep my composure. _You allowed yourself to get distracted. You allowed yourself to become infatuated with a man when you knew what he'd think of you. You wished this upon yourself._

My throat begins to become tight and restricting as my heart shrivels in my chest like a rotting apple. My stomach lurches with the force of a thousand horses. I wrap a shaking arm around my waist.

My body is like lead as I mount Shadowmere.

_I never was good with affairs of the heart._

_Home at Last_

I push open the bloodied, terrifying door carved into the rock and I sink to the ground on the other side of it. Shaking dangerously, I pull my knees up to my chest. _A monster. That's what I am. A cruel, unforgiving monster. What's even worse is: I'm okay with it._

I close my eyes and bury my face into my knees. The word "monster" echoes through my mind, torturing my every breath.

I hear soft footsteps against the stone floor and I make no attempt to move.

"Ebba?" a deep, familiar voice questions.

"Nazir," I sigh. "I – I'm okay. Don't worry about me." I take one deep breath to pick myself up and I stand firmly in front of him. "I'm home now. Have you found the location of the Emperor?" I attempt to sound normal and fail, my voice falling flat.

His dark eyes narrow and he crosses his arms over his broad chest. "He's on a boat headed out of here. I'll show you on a map. You better make double-time if you want to make it before they sail out." – He sees my distracted face and sighs – "I am not going to ask what's wrong. But, I need to know if you're up to this. If not, I'll have to do it myself."

I see the worry in his eyes and I put a pale, shaking hand on his shoulder. "I'm up to it, Nazir; I promise, now show me this map."

He smiles and leads me through the new Dawnstar sanctuary. It's old and falling down.

_We'll have to fix that._

Nazir leads me to a map hanging lop-sided on a stone wall. He points out the Emperor's location and where the most heavily guarded part of the boat is.

I nod in agreement and without saying a word, I retreat back toward the sanctuary door.

Nazir intercepts me. "I said I wasn't going to ask, so I won't. But, I want you to know I'm here, okay?"

I wrap my arms around him in a grateful hug. _Who knew assassins actually had feelings, right?_

"Thank you, Nazir."

I smile sweetly and stalk outside into the freezing air. It bites at my cheeks as the wind whips my braided hair, wildly, around.

_Let's see if we can kill the Emperor for real this time. Sithis guide me._

_A Job Well-Done_

I plunge off the upper deck and into the freezing water.

_The Emperor expected me. He let me kill him without a fight. If he just would've come forward to begin with, I don't think I would be in the current shape I'm in now._

I wash up on a small island a little ways from the boat and sit on the rocks. Making sure I am far enough away and shrouded in darkness, I watch the flustered guards flitting about like moths when they discover the Emperor's lifeless body.

_A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster._

I hold my head between my hands. _Stop it! _

I let out a yelp and fall back into the pebbles. Stuffing my tears into the deepest depths of my soul, I curl up in a ball, like a child, and fall fast asleep in the chilling night air.

_The Dream and a Chance_

"Ebba," someone calls. "Ebba, are you okay?"

_I dream it's my father, calling to me in the wee hours of the morning. He sits at the foot of my small, straw bed. "Ebba, it's hunting time," he whispers, trying not to wake my sister._

_I look up and see his beaming smile and I cling to his neck. I'm twelve years old and there's nothing I love to do more than hunt with my father. _

_His eyes are as blue as the Nordic sky and his hair as richly blonde as flawless gold._

"_I think we'll do well this morning. We'll get the biggest deer you can find."_

_I sleepily murmur my excitement as he carries me to the porch. He sits me down and I pick up my bow and arrows that rest against the wall of our small house._

_We set out for the woods, looking for game. After we kill two deer and a small rabbit, that's when we see them. _

_They are pale and haggard, with hair as dark as the night sky. Their dark robes are aged and ripped, and fire flies from their fingertips in dangerous showers._

_My dad looks on, fearlessly. He knows they haven't spotted us yet, but he knows they soon will and there's no chance for escape. He commands me to hide in the bushes; he tells me not to speak a word, no matter what happens._

_They see my dad. I can see through the leaves that poke my face and cling to my hair. They see him, and they yell at him. He loads his bow, but it's much too late. They're on him, that fire showering down around him. He falls to the ground, burnt and writhing with pain. He doesn't scream. He doesn't speak. He doesn't move. He looks to the sky as the two wizards finish him off with more fire. _

_They take his bow. They take our game. Then, they leave my father's body in a contorted heap upon the forest floor._

_I run to him when I know it's safe. I bend down and kiss his charred cheek. I can see the traces of blonde in his torched hair. I push it back off his face and sing a sweet song my mother had once taught me. _

_I sing it until my voice is gone; I sing it until my heart hurts and my eyes are heavy._

_Then, having no energy left, I curl up in a ball under the canopy of the trees and fall fast asleep._

I gasp for air, suddenly feeling smothered by my very mind. I shoot upwards and am faced with a figure huddled by the shoreline of the little island I had fallen asleep on last night.

_I know those broad shoulders; that strong composure._

"Arnkell..?" I croak.

He turns. He sees me and for once, his eyes don't hold the glint of disgust and fear I had seen in them before. "Ebba, I owe you a deep, sincere apology."

I stand up. "You owe me nothing," I bite. _I don't care what he has to say. I just don't._

He stands, too. Now towering over me, he lumbers over the rocks and plants himself firmly in front of my body; his face only inches away. "No, I owe you my life. Leerian could've killed me. I wasn't appreciative of what you did for me. And you were right, it's because you frightened me. But not because of who you are, it was the things you said. I remember my grandfather reciting those words so lifelessly to me. It frightened me and you were right."

I pull my lips into a tight, unforgiving line. But, it doesn't work. His eyes meet mine and together, the two blues form a never-ending ocean of emotions and heat and I give in.

I soften my face. He notices, and he wraps a strong arm around my waist. He pushes his cold lips against mine and kisses me with an intensity I had not come to expect from him.

"I know I hurt you, Ebba. And for that, I will never forgive myself. I'm no better than you are. We are equal. And I'm sure you don't want me, but if you would have it; would you marry me?"

I stare at him. "W- What?" I stutter.

"You…aren't spoken for, are you? I just thought….you know, since you are wearing the Amulet of Mara."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking down at the necklace I had found in the Sanctuary after it had been burnt to the ground. "I – Oh, I found this… in the rubble of –" I look down.

"So, does that mean…you don't want to get married?" He releases his grip from my waist.

_Married? What **have** I gotten myself into?_

"Life is brief in Skyrim…" I whisper, remembering my dream for the first time and wincing from the raw, uncovered wound. "I will marry you, Arnkell," I state, looking up at him.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "I'm glad you will have me."

"But, I ask you to consider something….for me."

"Anything," he says, happily.

"Join us. Join the Dark Brotherhood. It's a part of my life, and it has been a part of yours. All I ask is for you to consider it."

He nods, frowning slightly. "For you, I will consider it."

_Even though I know he won't agree to it. I appreciate his effort._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Assassin of Importance_

_Ch. 5_

_It was a beautiful wedding at the Temple of Mara in Riften. Arnkell's mother showed up; embracing Ebba as family. But, much to Ebba's dismay, Arnkell's father **didn't** come. He knew who Ebba was and he disapproved of the woman Arnkell had chosen to marry. Nazir and Babette took a seat in the very front to witness the joining of Ebba and her love._

_Ebba wore a long dress, given to her by Arnkell's caring mother. It was a sheer blue, with twisting vines of gold that crept up Ebba's shapely bodice. Arnkell had never seen a woman more beautiful; and yet there was still a doubt in his mind. _

_It wasn't a huge doubt, the kind you think of once or twice and immediately decide you're over-reacting; no this doubt was the small, plaguing kind. You know... the kind that tugs at your mind constantly and is always there to remind you of your every fear? _

_But, he ignored it for his love's sake; for their future's sake. He had thought he had convinced himself she was different, but still a part of him screamed she wasn't._

_He also thought he had convinced himself he wouldn't join her league of assassins, but it all changed the night after their wedding._

_Ebba huddled beside Arnkell in a child-like ball. Her golden hair had fallen out of its usual braid and it fell in soft waves around her pale face. He watched her eyelids flutter gently as she slept._

_He slipped an arm around her and she cuddled against his bare chest. She reminded him of the sweet innocence of a child; although he knew it wasn't true. _

_Suddenly, her eyes sleepily came open and she smiled at the fact Arnkell had been watching her. "You're worried…about something," she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep._

_He nodded, slowly. What else was he to say?_

_She sighed and sat up, the blankets gathering around her waist. "You don't want to be a killer…like me," she whispered, sadly. "No matter what you say," – she paused, looking down at her folded hands – "you still think I'm a monster."_

_Arnkell saw it then – that horrible grief and pain hidden in the depths of Ebba's seemingly cold heart. "That's not what I think," he said, taking her face in his strong hands. He kissed her forehead. His mind whirled, but before he could think – before he could change his mind, he announced, "I will join the Dark Brotherhood, because I know it's truly what you want."_

_Her smile was pure and bright, and in that moment Arnkell wished to spend his every moment striving to see that joy in Ebba's ice-blue eyes._

_4 months later_

"Arnkell," I call from the main hall of the Dawnstar Sanctuary. I stare down at the worn map on the table before me.

"Yes, love?" he asks, entering from the training room door. I see the longing in his eyes; the longing for something else.

_He's so unhappy here. It's all my fault._

"I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to High Hrothgar. It's been…so long since they summoned me; I suppose they would still accept me."

"Why wouldn't they?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Maybe they want a Dragonborn who takes the title seriously," I admit, looking to the dull stone floor.

"Do you not?" Arnkell questions, resting his cheek against the top of my head.

"I don't know if I do, or not." I break from his grasp and turn to face him.

_Those eyes get me every time._

"I'll go with you, Ebba. I would follow you to Sovngarde."

"Is that a promise," I whisper, standing on my tip-toes to plant a loving kiss on his soft, forgiving mouth.

"It is," he breathes out, returning my kiss.

I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You two are making me sick," Babette teases.

We release each other as I laugh at Babette's intrusion. "That is my goal in life, you know," Arnkell retorts.

Even though he probably wouldn't admit to it, he has become close friends with Babette and Nazir. He has even taken it upon himself to train a young, Imperial recruit by the name of Kenall, in the art of blocking. But, still I see the sadness in his deep blue eyes.

I sigh out loud.

"What is it, Ebba?" Babette asks innocently.

I look down at her and smile. "Nothing," I reply, ruffling her hair. _After all this time I still treat her like a child. _I turn back to Arnkell. "We need to make for High Hrothgar."

"I'll start our packing," he says, leaving me with Babette and my winding thoughts.

After I'm sure he's out of earshot, I shoot a questioning glance at Babette. "Do _you _think he's happy here, Babette?"

"I'm not sure," she says, her brows knitting together in thought. "He seems to get along with us; even genuinely like us, but there's something deep inside him that _doubts _us." She shrugs. "I'm not the best at reading people." She floats out of the room with a gentle grace.

_And yet, I think you were dead on, Babette._

_On The Trail_

I run with Shadowmere's reigns in a tight grasp, and try to shelter myself from the pelting rain. I duck into a small, almost-hidden cave and plop onto the stone ground; my wet armor causing a noisy slap that echoes throughout the cramped quarters.

I laugh as Arnkell follows me in; even wetter than I. "Just think, we did meet in a rainstorm. Maybe it's good luck," I whisper.

He chuckles, starting to unbuckle his armor. I do the same, changing into a dry tunic. "Let's hope so," he sighs, sinking to the ground and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I snuggle closer to him and we watch the downpour with mock enthusiasm.

I awake to the sound of Arnkell saddling the horses. He ducks his head into the cave and smiles, charmingly. "Hello, sleepy head."

I stretch, yawning greatly. "How long have you been up?" I ask.

He tosses me an apple. "Long enough to get these," he says, twisting a juicy red apple in his hand. "And long enough to saddle Shadowmere and Vandarian."

I bite into my apple and start pulling my armor back on. "It shouldn't be long now," I announce, "maybe a day's ride; or less if we're lucky."

"And if we're unlucky?" he retorts.

"We hit more rain and have to sleep in a cave again," I laugh.

And with that we mount our horses and start off to High Hrothgar.

_The Blood-Dragon_

Arnkell laughs. "Yes, I do think you will completely fail at being Dragonborn."

"That's horrible, Arnkell," I call from my place on Shadowmere's strong back.

"It was only a joke, my love. You'll do quite fine. Now, if you try throwing me to those monks, I might have to –"

His words are cut off by the mighty roar of a dragon. I shudder.

"Looks like we have another one to kill!" I call over the thundering noise of the beast landing on the ground in front of us.

Right away I notice this is no ordinary dragon. Its eyes are slit sideways and a great crest sits upon its scaled head.

Arnkell notices, too, and he charges at it with a fearsome roar. It sees him, though, and it knocks him away with its long, leaf-tipped, tail. "Arnkell!" I scream.

"Yol," it shouts, fire flying straight toward me.

I roll on the ground and unleash a frozen arrow into its glowing eye. It staggers backwards, stunned. I seize the moment and run to Arnkell. "Are you okay?" I ask, picking him up off the ground.

He grunts and replies, "I'm fine. That dragon's getting it now."

But I see that he _isn't _fine. His left leg sticks out at an odd angle and he bleeds heavily from a deep gash in his right arm. "Arnkell," I warn. "Stay back!"

He ignores me, though, and storms forward with rage; his sword creating a wounding gash in the dragon's stomach.

I let loose two more arrows; one piercing it in its other eye, and the other in the soft tissue of its already-wounded stomach.

Despite its many injuries, the blasted thing persists, coming at both me and Arnkell with great force we cannot match. We fight for what seems like hours, but could only a maximum of ten minutes, and just as I am about to pierce it once more; the killing-blow, I'm sure of it, it musters up every last bit of it's strength and unleashes it ten-fold into Arnkell.

It grabs him in his talons, crushing him on the hard ground. I hear the audible _crack _of what I could only imagine as Arnkell's every remaining bone.

I scream with a deep fury and I send back a deafening shout that leaves it stunned, then I use my dagger to pierce its beating heart.

The dragon crashes to the ground, leaving a hollow _thump_ to echo throughout my head.

I spit on it for good measure and run to Arnkell after absorbing its soul.

He lies in a puddle of his own blood, spitting the vile stuff out of his mouth every now and then.

I lean over him, my now-loose blonde hair falling onto his chest. "By the divines…" I trail.

"I – I had to protect you, Ebba. My love, my Dragonborn….my leader," he whispers.

I see him struggling, I see him struggling and I let out a defeated, exasperated sigh. "Don't…" I croak. "Don't go – not like this. Please," I beg. I plead with the Gods, I plead with Sithis; so that maybe they'll give me one last request…I beg them to let me keep him.

He laughs pitifully. "It's okay, Ebba. I am nothing more….than a common warrior, but you…you are…the one. The one to save Skyrim." His every word comes out muffled and wrong. It isn't the voice belonging to the beautiful Man of The Storm I had come to know and love. It was the voice of a tortured, suffering soul.

"But you said – you promised!" I scream. "You promised me you would follow me….follow me to Sovngarde! How can you do that if you leave me now!" I demand, pounding the insuperable soil. "How…?" I croak, tears tugging at the edges of my eyes, threatening to spill over and crash to the earth.

"I will…wait for you…there," he says.

I cup his face in my hands and stroke his golden hair.

I am reminded of my dream, so long ago on the night Arnkell found me on that island. As a child, I stroked my father's hair and sang a song; the only song I knew. Its relativity only hit me now, in this tragic moment. My mother had taught it to me when I was only seven; it was a song of the Dragonborn's return.

I open my mouth, my hand on Arnkell's sweaty, feverish cheek, and I sing.

"_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn_ _comes._

_With a Voice-wielding power of the Ancient Nord art._

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows._

_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come."_

I finish the haunting song and realize tears now streak my face. I give in and let them flow freely. They slide down slowly and hit Arnkell's cheek.

I see him giving in, slipping away. I kiss his lips for the last time as he whispers the words, "I love you…Ebba. Do me – Do Skyrim…proud."

His eyes gloss over, lifeless and unmoving. I sit on the ground for an eternity, letting silent tears crash onto his body.

I bawl and bawl and bawl; until I think I may pass out.

_It's funny. Never once in my life have I cried. And now, here I sit, like a small child, grasping my dead husband's hand, howling like a madwoman._

But, I realize that maybe I've been so strong for much too long. These tears aren't only for Arnkell, they're for the freshened memory of my father's gruesome death, and they're for Astrid's betrayal, and they're for the loss of my Dark Brotherhood family.

I finally regain some of my numbed senses, and I make my way over to Shadowmere. He's waited patiently over to the side, witnessing my meltdown.

"Shadowmere," I whisper, every ounce of life drained from my voice. He whinnies, grazing my head with his snout.

I bury my face into his neck and let more tears mix with his dark body.

I finally find enough strength to get Arnkell's limp body onto Vandarian. I tie him down, ensuring he won't slide off during the journey and I then secure Vandarian to Shadowmere. I stare at the dragon that brutally murdered the one man I loved, and with a defiant shout in its direction; I mount Shadowmere and turn back around.

I head up the trail we came, and _away _from High Hrothgar.

_I have more pressing matters to attend to._

_Condolences_

I get to Windhelm and order the guard to inform Arnkell's mother of what's happened. I lean against the stable wall, my arms crossed tightly to my chest.

A moment passes and Rosella runs frantically out of the city gates. "Arnkell?" she cries.

She looks into my face and I direct my gaze downward. I shake my head, fighting the tears. _I will not have a relapse of what happened. No. I won't have it._

"Ebba…" she whispers, soothingly. "Oh, Ebba." She wraps her arms around me and I inhale. She smells of beautiful, comforting wildflowers.

"There – was….Dragon," I manage. It comes out like gibberish and she rubs my back.

"Stay here, Ebba." I close my eyes as she disappears. She returns with a priestess. "She'll take care of it, Ebba. Now you, come with me. You need a bath and a good meal."

Her calm demeanor is both inspiring and uplifting. _Why can't I act like her? Why can't I be okay with this like her?_

But I know the answer to that. She's _not _okay with it. She's dying inside. She's putting on this act for me and everyone else.

_Even more the reason for you to act like her…_

_The Likes of Me_

I hold my head in my hands as Rosella escorts me through the city. Everything after stepping inside a warmed home is a blur.

The next thing I remember is sitting at a table, wrapped in plush, warm clothes. Rosella hands me a cup of smoking tea.

I don't know why, or even how, I do it; but I manage to tell her everything that happened. She pats my back, cooing softly. "It wasn't your fault, Ebba. He loved you, and I'm sure he died happy with you by his side."

I shake my head, unbelieving. "No, he shouldn't have died at all. He said he was protecting me, but _I_ should have protected _him_!" I scream, the cup plummeting out of my hands and onto the wooden floor. The smell of tea floats out and mixes with the other homely scents.

Rosella sighs. "I won't lie, dear. You will always believe that in your heart. But, I hope one day you will learn that you were not at fault."

I pull my knees to my chest. Somehow I believe if I make myself smaller, I may disappear altogether and escape this terrifying nightmare.

The door swings open with a terrible clatter, sending cold winds and snow flying inside. A tall, burly Nord man enters in. His hair is short and blonde and his eyes mirror those of Arnkell's. He stops short, staring at me.

"Who's our guest, Rosella?"

I look down immediately, remembering this man's refusal to come to my wedding; he refused because he hates me. _I'm not only a monster; but now I am a monster unraveling at the seams._

"This…is Ebba," Rosella gestures to me, rising to greet her husband.

"Ebba?" he growls.

I dare not speak. I keep my eyes averted, my head low. _I'm no longer the proud creature Arnkell once told demanded respect. I am but a shadow; a lingering, tortured shadow floating form day to day._

"Arnkell is dead, Rogvir," Rosella whispers angrily. "Killed…by a dragon."

He slams the door fiercely. "Dead?" he demands. He looks from me to Rosella. "Dead?"

I whimper at the intensity of the man's voice. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "So, sorry."

"Was it _your _fault then! You no-good, lying assassin! Did you kill my son!" he screams, lunging forward. I stand quickly, the chair sent clattering to the floor. I grab my bag that sits on a chest by the door and run outside into the gracefully falling snow.

I hear the pleading cries for me to come back from Rosella and Rogvir announcing, "We're better off without the likes of her, anyways."

I run swiftly out of the city and I hop onto Shadowmere: I command him to ride as fast as he possibly can.

_Everyone would be better off without the likes of me._


	6. Chapter 6

_The Assassin of Importance_

_Ch. 6_

I fling open the heavy door and storm into the sanctuary, my footsteps echoing dangerously loud. I fly past the initiates, exchanging details of their latest contracts, past Babette fiddling with Alchemy reagents, and past Nazir who looks at me with worried concern.

I don't look at them; I don't so much as acknowledge their presence. I go to the master bedroom, aware of being followed, and I start to pull all of my things out of their drawers.

"What are you doing?" Nazir asks.

I turn around, the beautiful gown I had worn the day of my wedding clutched firmly in a vice grip. I feel the circulation in my hands growing cold and deadly.

"Ebba….?" Babette calls innocently, her eyes growing wide with concern.

I fall down onto the foot of the rickety bed and pull the gown up to my chest. "I…can't do this anymore," I whisper, barely audible.

"You can't do what?" Nazir crosses the room and plants himself firmly in front of my shaking body. I don't answer. _How can I? How do you tell your family that you're giving up on them? That even though they stood by you when all else was lost, you can't handle it, now._

"You can't do _what_ anymore, Ebba?" Babette whispers, taking my hands firmly in hers.

I shake my head, closing my eyes. _There's no guide that tells you how to let someone down; to disappoint them to no end. Most importantly there's no guide to losing your mind._

"Is everything okay?" one of the initiates calls from the doorway. She leans casually up against the doorframe. I see the fire in her eyes, the smirk on her face. She's a true killer; a strong one. _Just like I was._

"Everything's fine, Ingrid. Go on and practice your archery. It needs work," Nazir commands. She nods and follows her orders.

Nazir walks softly back to the door and closes it behind her, then he turns to me. "We can't help you, if you don't tell us what in Sithis' name is going on."

I don't know what else to say, so I say what I have to. "I am no longer the leader of the this Sanctuary. I am stepping down."

Babette gasps, her grip on my hands tightening. "You're…leaving us?"

I stay emotionless.

"No, Ebba, you can't. You're the Listener; you can't just _go_!" Nazir yells. I see the anger flaring in his eyes, and I look down at my hands, intertwining with Babette's. _This is what I feared. _"I won't allow it," he announces.

"Do you really think you can stop me, Nazir?" I challenge, my eyes meeting his for the first time. He sees the hurt in them. He sees the pain and anger and the dying determination.

And he gives up, with the shaking of his head.

"Ebba…" Babette pleads.

I pull her into a hug. "The Night Mother will choose a new Listener, until then Nazir can lead this Sanctuary," I coo in her ear.

_No matter what she says, her heart has been hardened, but it still holds the innocence of a lost child._

"…Until you return?" she asks.

I nod. I don't want to tell her I'll never return. I don't want to let her lose that thin shred of hope she still manages to hold in her heart.

She releases me, and I push the shining gown to the side. I pick up my bags; they seem as heavy as my burdened heart.

I walk away from Babette and to Nazir. "Dear Nazir," I sigh. He closes his eyes and I lay my hand on his cheek. "You'll do fine…without _me_," I assure.

He sakes his head in disagreement and I laugh, planting a firm kiss on his tanned cheek.

His eyes open, revealing the dark sadness that I know fills his soul. He has the burden of leading this Sanctuary; a burden I know all too well, a burden I couldn't cope with.

I can't look at them any longer, feeling as though I have utterly failed them; failed myself. They are the only family I have left, and I have chosen to walk away.

Some people have said I am a terrible person; cold-hearted and cruel, for killing the innocent. I would argue that some people simply need assassinating. But as I walk back out the door of the only true home I've ever known since the death of my father, I feel like the most despicable human-being in all of Skyrim, because I allowed myself to come to this. I allowed myself to become weakened and vulnerable and for that, I have paid the ultimate price: losing everything worth living for.

_Out of the World, and Into the Unknown_

I tie my bags to Shadowmere's saddle and I take one last look at the bloody door. _It's been my life for so long, is it possible to know anything else?_

I know the answer to _that_ deep in my heart.

I then think that maybe, just maybe, it isn't too late to go back and tell them I've changed my mind, but I know the answer to _that_, too. They may accept me, but they would never trust me again; not fully.

So, I go the only way I have left: forward.

I travel for days on a dusty trail not known to many. I ride until I am too exhausted to go on, then I sleep. At night, I stare up at the sky and think that maybe I should take ship in the nearest town and sail straight off the edge of the world.

But, of course, I know that's blasphemy.

The silence of my journey allows my thoughts to hound me day and night. They scream the word _monster _over and over, until I am unfit to go on.

I sometimes find myself wondering what will happen if I just ride and ride and don't come back. Can the world go on without The Listener; The Dragonborn? But, then I realize a part of me doesn't care. I'm selfish and insensitive, and wouldn't mind to see the world crash and burn along with my sanity.

But, somewhere deep inside me, my heart is pure and clean; it's the part of me Arnkell managed to love when he thought there was no other hope.

So, I decide to spend the rest of my days searching for that girl within me that truly believes the world is still worth saving.

_2 months later_

_Nazir_

I haven't seen Ebba since the day she packed her things and left the Sanctuary hastily on Shadowmere. She trusted _me_ to lead this family, but I feel as though I have failed her. The Dark Brotherhood has lost its respect, just as it did in Astrid's days. Everyone has forgotten just who it was that murdered the Emperor.

But, without a Listener, it's hard to do anything. And I often see Babette staring longingly at the door, as if she is still waiting for Ebba to return with Arnkell in tow.

We learned shortly of Arnkell's tragic death after Ebba's spontaneous departure and the horrid way his father treated Ebba.

He paid us a visit the other day, apologizing for his rude behavior. He had heard of Ebba's disappearance and offered his condolences.

We sent him away, with the thought of murdering him. But, Babette convinced me it wouldn't be what Ebba wanted.

I often hear rumors of a shadowed figure on the back of a frightening steed, traveling the countryside, and I know in my heart it's Ebba; but whenever I try to track her down, the sightings disappear altogether. As much as I would love to find her, I know she doesn't want to be found, and for that I have learned to let the rumors be.

The odd thing is, they say without the Dragonborn, the dragons couldn't be defeated, and a month after Ebba left, the dragons disappeared.

Maybe she made it to High Hrothgar after all, and the Greybeards helped her save Skyrim; but who knows _what _became of the assassin of importance.


End file.
